Clueless
by GoldStripes
Summary: Kagamine Len, genius, social outcast, and musical prodigy. Meets Akita Rin, Pop Idol, Intelligent, and extremely popular. What could go wrong. Just about every thing they ever thought about their lives. Non-Cest.
1. First Day of School

**This is my first Vocaloid story. I hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 1: First Day at School

**Len's POV**

My name is Kagamine Len. Not that many people would know that. I tend to try to stay out of the spotlight, many people would label me as a "social outcast", but that's not completely true. I _choose _not to hang out with anyone. I don't have any friends. I had 1 in my last year of elementary, but that story's for another time. I love academics and the arts. Well, maybe not academics, I'm just good at it, I chose to study instead of play when I was little. So I studied High School material in 3rd grade already. That was before I ran away from the orphanage that is.

I'm 14 years old and attending Crypton High this year as a first-year. I was given the chance to skip high school and go straight to Tokyo University, but I declined because it would be weird to have a 14 year old in college. It would draw too much attention.

Oh yeah, I hate attention. The only place people actually notice me is at work. I work a cafe, not too far from the high school either. I try to change my appearance as much as possible while I'm outside of school. When I'm in school, I let my hair down to cover my eyes, and I wear glasses. While I work at the cafe, I tie my hair in a small ponytail and let the hair in the front flare, and wear contacts.

So you can hardly tell that it's me when I work in the cafe, I change how I look completely, not that people look at me in school anyways.

Today is going to be my first day in high school, and it's going to be the same as any other year. Oh god was I wrong when I thought that.

* * *

><p>I woke up 5 minutes before my alarm clock went off and got out of bed. I stretched a little before the alarm rang at 6:00AM.<p>

*Beep Beep Beep*

*Click*

I went into the bathroom, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed in my uniform, put on my glasses, and headed out.

It takes me 15 minutes to get from my house to school. School started at 7:00AM, it was currently 6:20AM. I got to school early and went in and sat down at a desk nearest to the door, the teacher wasn't even here yet. I was the only one in the classroom. I started humming a song that I wrote not too long ago, it was called "Mada, Zutto, Kikoeteru". I loved the song to pieces, but I could never going it perfectly.

I needed one more thing to make the song perfect, and as much as it pained me, it was a harmony. That's right, Kagamine Len actually _needs _another person for help. Although, it couldn't be just anyone, they had to have the right pitch of voice. To have it be perfect, I have to have someone who has a voice 2 or 3 octaves above mine.

I decided to sing a different song, since I knew I couldn't perfect that one. I started humming to "Soundless Voice". I had written 2 years ago, I dedicated it to someone who was special to me. I can't reach them now, they're a whole world away.

The sensei finally walked in and I acted as if I had done nothing at all. He pulled out his list of students.

"Kagamine-san?"

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shion-sensei."

"I'm Kagamine Len."

"My son is going to be in this class, I hope you and him can become friends, but he's _very _popular, I don't know if you could approach him."

"I don't have any friends sensei. I don't know _how _to make friends." I said to him a little bit colder than I intended. He was about to speak up when the first bell rang and everyone started piling into the classroom. As I stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

My name is Akita Rin, and my life...isn't exactly normal. My friends for instance:

Hatsune Miku, world renowned Pop Idol. Leek Freak.

Shion Kaito, Pop Idol. Ice Cream Addict.

Akita Neru, Gossip Queen. Practically married to her cell phone.

Hatsune Mikuo, Pop Idol. Also a Leek Freak.

Then there's me, Akita Rin. Super Smart, I'm a Pop Idol. Orange Goddess.

And we're apparently the popular kids. We're all attending Crypton High this year, and I scored SECOND on the entrance exam. Not first, SECOND. I lost to some guy named Kagamine Len, I wouldn't have minded, if it weren't by a landslide!

2nd, Akita Rin: 5700/10,000

1st, Kagamine Len: 10,000/10,000

How does someone even get a perfect score on an entrance exam? Not to mention at the highest performing school! I'm going to seriously interrogate this guy when I see him.

Today is the first day of school, I arrived in Shion-sensei's homeroom right on time, 10 minutes before all of my friends showed up, we we're surprisingly all put in the same class.

It was introduction time. Everyone was introducing themselves at the front, I didn't really pay any attention until I heard, "Good Morning, My name is Kagamine Len."

I was about to throw something at him until he gave everyone an awkward smile. I held back my blush, whereas many other girls melted right then and there. He went back to his seat and continued to stare out the window, completely unaware of all the girls staring at him.

It was my turn, "Hello everyone, my name is Akita Rin, I hope we can all get along." I glanced over at Kagamine Len, and noticed he only glanced at me once and looked out the window again.

* * *

><p><em>During Lunch Break<em>

I saw the blonde bastard stand up and walk out of the room, I followed him, I had to settle a score with him.

He walked into a music room and pulled a laptop out of his bag. He placed the laptop on the piano and sat down, he hit record on the laptop and played the piano. Every note was filled with emotion, it was a soothing melody that I had never heard before. After he finished, he picked up a guitar, and recorded the same song with a guitar harmony. He continued with drums, bass, and finally added synthesizers. He finally played all of them at once from his recordings and recorded himself along with it.

(Soundless Voice)

He sounded good enough to be famous. Although, there was some type of sadness to his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I packed up my laptop and decided to leave, I opened a door to see a girl standing there. She was blonde with blue eyes like mine. She wore a white bow and 4 bobby pins on each side of her bangs.

"Excuse me." I said before sliding past her. She seemed to be thinking profusely about something, she didn't even notice that I walked past her.

"Hey, wait!" I stopped before turning around to face her. She ran up to me and continued.

"Your voice is beautiful." I smiled weakly at her, and gave her a look that said 'is that all?'. She started up again.

"I followed you wanting to ask how you did so well on the entrance exam."

"Oh, you're Akita Rin right? You scored second on the entrance exam. Good work."

"Not as good as you! You got a perfect score. Could you explain how you did it?"

"How? Would you really like _how _or the whole story."

"Tell me the story." She said to me seriously. I sat down and leaned against the wall, I patted the spot next to me, signaling her to sit.

"Well, I've done the material we have right now already. I grew up in an orphanage, my parents had died in a car accident when I was 3. I was too young to understand. So I always cheered myself up by studying. I studied high school material when I was about 7." A small smile grew on my face as I told the story.

"I remember telling myself, 'Mommy and Daddy are going to be so proud of how smart I am when they come home!', little did I know, they weren't _ever _going to come back. I found out when I was about 9, and ran away from the orphanage. I lived in the woods for about half a year before I jumped into the back of a truck and ended up here in Osaka."

"I always had a stupid sense of justice. I remember the first thing I did when I came here, was get my ass beat. I saw a girl being dragged into an alley by a bunch of big guys. I ran in and broke one of the guys arms. She managed to escape and I woke up in the hospital in critical condition, but I never regretted it. The girl came to my hospital room a few days after I woke up, she read me stories and thanked me all the time. She kept saying sorry, it pissed me off so much. One day, I told her straight that I _wanted _to help her, and I wouldn't have it any other way than have her be safe."

"What happened to her?" She asked me with a curious look on her face.

"I doubt she remembers me, she goes here now actually. Her name is Hatsune Miku, she showed me music, I guess that's where I started liking it. She took my advice that one time and went to an audition for the Vocaloid program, she came back and told me she got in, it was the happiest I'd ever seen her. I never saw her again since then, only on television, I still buy all of her albums though, just my way of saying I still support her."

"Miku-chan is actually a friend of mine. I could introduce you 2 if you'd like, I'd bet sh-"

"No!" I cut her off. "If she even _does _remember me, she'll only draw attention to me, now I'll tell you the rest later. Meet me at Fuji Cafe after school okay?"

"Fine, the next period is starting anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Well that was nice.<strong>

**Len: Fine by me.**

**Rin: It was ok, nothing really happened.**

**Gold: I guess I have to post the next chapter soon then, but don't blame me, I am sitting in bed with a viral illness.**

**Rin: Fine, Fine, I don't blame you.**

**Len: Hang in there Gold, don't die on us.**

**Gold: I'll be fine, don't worry about me.**

**Len, Gold, and Rin: See you guys next time!**


	2. Embarrassing Friends

**I'm back! I literally posted chapter 1, 5 minutes ago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Friends

**Rin's POV**

After school, I was going to walk over to Len to talk some more, before he took one glance at his watch and ran out the door at speeds I never knew were possible. I remembered him telling me to meet him at a place called Fuji Cafe after school.

"Rin-chan! You wanna go to the mall with me and Neru?" Miku was as perky as ever. Another invitation to a random shopping spree.

"No thanks Miku-chan."

"Rin-chan, what's wrong? You never turn down the mall."

"My mom told me to come home early today." An obvious lie, but a necessary one. If they knew I was meeting up with a _boy. _They'd fangirl.

"Ok, bye Rin-chan."

I walked to Fuji Cafe to be greeted by a waiter wearing dress pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest. He had his hair tied back in a small ponytail and his hair flared in the front.

"Welcome to Fuji Cafe, Akita-san."

"Do I know you?"

"I would hope so, we _did _arrange to meet here."

"Kagamine-san!?"

"Yep, sorry if I look different. I don't want people recognizing me." I took a good look at Len. In school, he had no appeal besides his eyes and smile. Here, he showed off his whole face and wore an outfit that showed off his figure. I then and there realized, I was talking to a potential playboy.

"Kagamine-san, are you a playboy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How many girlfriends have you had."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but right now, you're the only _friend _I have."

"Oh..." Well that ended up being really insensitive.

"Wait at the table over there, ok? I get off of work in 15 minutes. Call me if you need anything."

I sat down at a booth in the back corner. 15 minutes later, he came out in a black hoodie, white t-shirt, jeans, black converse, he put his glasses back on, but kept his hair tied up.

"So, you wanna hear the full story now?" I nodded excitedly.

"Good, so..." He started where he left off.

"So I'll skip a few years. Last year of middle school. Summer vacation was starting up, and I got an envelope addressed to me handed to me specially at my doorstep i-"

I cut him off. "About your home, how come you just do whatever you want without anyone being worried."

"Well I thought it was obvious. I live alone."

"Oh, I guess I should've seen that one. Sorry, go on."

"It was a letter from Tokyo University."

"Woah Woah Woah, what does Tokyo University want with a 14 year old?"

"They wanted me to skip high school and go straight to college. My grades were good enough and I was never absent without my teachers excusing me. So they said they'd be glad to take me in with a full scholarship. I declined, but they were desperate for me, so I promised I would go after I finished High School."

"Why did you decline? You could've been so much better there."

"Again, I didn't want to draw attention to a 14 year old at college."

"I guess I see your point."

"Riiiiiiiiin-chaaaaan! Why didn't you just _tell _me you had a date?" Miku? Uh oh. I turned around slowly. It was just Miku. Thank god nobody was with her.

"Hey Miku...I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know, and you're hogging a cutie all for yourself too. What's his name."

"I'd tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Oh, come on! I need to know who you date is."

"He's not my date, and this is...Kagamine Len."

"This is the nerdy looking guy from class?! But he's so...hot."

"Mind if I cut in, but what's this thing called a 'date'?"

"You don't know what a date is!?" Miku and I yelled at the same time.

"Akita-san, I told you, as of now, you're the only _friend _I have! How would I know specifics on these types of situations?"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry."

"So would you mind explaining what a 'date' is?" Miku looked really nervous and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure Kagamine-san. A date...is when you go out with someone you like..."

"Go out with someone you like..." I heard him repeat. "So would this be a date?"

"No! Why would you think that."

"Well, I like you. Like I said, we're friends right? And we're hanging out together, so this is a date."

"No! No...maybe I explained it wrong..."

"I'm confused."

"Miku, help me." I gave her a puppy dog eye look that nobody can resist.

"Fine." She started. "Kagamine-san, a date has different types."

"Please, go on."

"Well, there's a first date, where you go hang out with a potential love interest. Then a regular date, where you would go with your lover."

"I think I understand now, thanks for the explanation." He gave her a smile, Miku seemed to blush dark red.

"Anyways Kagamine-kun, I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Well, don't think about it too much, but I did meet you 4 years ago, I doubt you remember though."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing Kagamine-san? Just tell her. Miku-chan, Kagamine-san was the boy who saved you from rape, ended up in a hospital, and inspired you to audition for Vocaloid."

"You mean, Kagamine-kun is Lenny-chan?"

"I'm glad you remember, but don't spread it around too much please, Hatsune-san."

"Fine, but under one condition."

"Ok. What would that be?"

"Call me by my old nickname..." Miku blushed again at this.

"Alright, Mimi-chan." He gave her another heart-stopping smile, she practically melted.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Anyways Miku-chan, Kagamine-san was telling us about how he got a perfect score in the entrance exam."

"Really? Do tell." Akita-san explained everything to Miku up until now.

"Wow, Lenny-chan, that's really amazing. How'd you 2 meet anyways?"

"I was going to play a song in the music room during lunch, miss peeper here decided to follow me, she listened to the whole thing, and caught me on the way out."

"Oooh. Rin-chan, you had your eye on him the _whole time. _Didn't you?"

"That's not it! I wanted to talk to him about his grades, so I followed him, then listened in discreetly to him play and sing."

"Anyways, how did he sound Rin-chan?"

"It was angelic, just the right pitch. He sang a song I'd never heard before. Anyways, where'd you find that song, Kagamine-san?"

"I wrote it, how else?"

"Y-you wrote it?"

"Yeah, why. I write all my songs, would you like to see?" Miku and Rin nodded so fast I was surprised they didn't get whiplash.

I went into my bag and pulled out a small black binder with all of my songs in them. Miku and Rin looked them over for a while, before giving it back.

"These are really good Lenny-chan, you should audition for Vocaloid!"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You obviously have a gift."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle the attention."

"The only way to break a fear, is to face it head-on."

"How do you mean?"

"Go to school wearing contacts and your hair just like this, I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't do it Kagamine-san, Miku-chan is really serious about this."

"No, I'll do it, I'll try at least."

"Yes! I'll turn you into a sexy beast, don't worry Lenny-chan, leave all the work to me, even though it looks like Rin-chan here already fell in love."

"M-Miku-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: M-Miku...that was hilarious. Rin looked adorable blushing like that.<strong>

**Miku: I know right? Rinny-chan, you're SO ADORABLE.**

**Rin: S-shut up! **

**Len: Awww, she stuttered.**

**Rin: Enough!**

**Gold, Rin, Len, Miku: See you next time!**


	3. New Image

**Cue catchy music! Go GoldStripes, go GoldStripes, GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 3: New Image

**Rin's POV**

"Okay, so what were we doing again?" I was still really sleepy because she woke me at 4:00AM.

"Listen this time. At 5:00AM, which is in 10 minutes, we're going to sneak into his house. Then we're going to get him ready to be ravaged, whether it be by fangirls...or you."

"I'm not going to do anything like that. How many times do I have to tell you."

"As many times as you've ever blinked in your life."

"But that number keeps going up every time I blink."

"Exactly. So let's go, I don't want to spend anymore time sitting outside his bedroom window."

"Is that where we are. *Yawn*. Cool...WAIT WHAT" I finally snapped out of my sleep deprived daze.

"Where did you think we are. Come on. *Opens window*."

We both climb in, his room is kinda small, only consisting of a bed and a dresser. Len is still in bed with the sheets covering him up to the neck.

"Come on, I think we have to wake him up. Try not to make any sound." Just as she said that. *Squeak* The floorboard creaked.

Len's eyes snapped open and he pulled a knife from under his pillow, throwing it at us hitting the wall right next to Miku. He did all of this in about 3 seconds.

"What the hell are you 2 doing here?"

"We came to give you a makeover!"

"Fine. You could've just came through the front door. Uhh, guys?" He called out to us, but Miku and I had just noticed he slept shirtless.

He was slim, but still had a decent amount of muscle. In other words, this is the hottest 14 year old I had ever laid my eyes on.

"You guys can stand there. I'm going to go take a shower." He said comfortably.

I snapped out of my daydream, he's going to take a shower, while we're here?! Ok, ok, stay calm. If we just stay here, nothing will happen.

I looked over to see that Miku was sweating profusely. "Miku, what's wrong?" She fell to her knees.

"The power is too much to bear! This guy is so like how they are in the manga and anime!"

"Eh, what?"

"He's completely clueless, totally hot, and has more than 1 girl crushing on him!"

"What kind of manga do you read?"

"Don't speak of it."

* * *

><p>Len walks back into the room wearing his uniform with his hair tied up.<p>

"Now what? I did my hair the way you asked me to."

"Now, drop the glasses and put in contacts." Miku said commandingly.

"Why? What's it going to do?"

"I don't know what it is, but you're attractiveness goes up 10 times without your glasses."

"Exactly why I need to wear them."

"Nope, you said so yourself, you're going to listen to everything I say."

"Hai hai, Mimi-chan." Len said, almos sarcastically.

He took off his glasses and went back into the bathroom. He back into the room without his glasses.

"Happy?"

"Perfect! Now, last thing you need to do."

"Ok, what's that?"

"You walk to school with Rinny-chan and me."

"That's it?"

"Yep. That's all you need to do."

"Easy enough, we still have a lot of time, you guys want breakfast?"

"Sure."

"You can cook!?" I sputtered out.

"Well, I live alone, where else do I get food. I _cook_ it."

"*Sigh*, I'm never going to be able to live alone..."

All 3 of us went down to the kitchen, he pulled out two seats for us to sit in, he made us scrambled eggs and bacon. I thought they would taste the same, but they tasted _way _better than any eggs and bacon I've ever had.

"How'd you get the food to taste like this?" Miku took the words right out of my mouth.

"If you add seasoning to it about half-way before it's done, it'll mix with the juices and make the food taste like that."

"Wow Kagamine-san, you're pretty good at this."

"Thank you, thank you. Have been cooking breakfast since 2005."

"Weren't you like, 5 back then?"

"I always had cooking duty at the orphanage."

"That explains it."

"Wait, Lenny-chan, you're an orphan?"

"Why do you think nobody visited me in the hospital besides you."

"I guess you're right, it _was _kinda strange."

"Well, since we're finished here, let's get to school, ok?" I looked up at the clock, it was 6:40AM.

"Fine. Let's go Lenny-chan." Miku said, latching on to his left arm.

"Come on Rinny-chan, take his right arm."

"Um, Mimi-chan, this wasn't part of the plan." Len said awkwardly.

"But it'll draw attention, and that's what you need."

"D-do I r-really have to h-hold on to h-his arm?"

"Awww, Rinny-chan's embarrassed."

"Go ahead Akita-san, I don't mind, as long as it helps me with being near crowds."

"O-okay..." I slowly grasped his right arm. We went out the door and Len locked it.

We started down the street, we walked like that for a while, and then Len spoke up.

"It's kinda uncomfortable this way, can I carry my bag over my shoulder?"

"I can work with that." Miku said, as he swung his bag over his shoulder and held the strap with his hand. As he did, Miku wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him by resting her head on his chest.

We made it to school, and I could say, Mission Accomplished.

Everyone in the courtyard watched us in awe, even in the hallways, good thing we all had homeroom together, we split apart once we got there and sat with Len in the front left corner. With Miku sitting on his right and me sitting in the seat behind him. He stared out the window for most of the lesson, he didn't even notice all the stares he was getting from the girls, and glares he was getting from guys.

The sensei finally noticed Len wasn't paying attention. "Kagamine-san, please tell me, what is the-"

"x=5 + 4y"

"That's...correct. Good work Kagamine-san." He answered it perfectly without even looking at the board!

**Len's POV**

_After School_

"So, how'd I do?"

"You grabbed a lot of attention all right."

"How's your crowd phobia?"

"I just imagined you 2 were the only ones there, so it was easy."

"Great, the next audition is in a week."

"Ugh, I forgot about that. You're really gonna make me audition for Vocaloid?"

"Of course, that's what we did this for right?"

"Fine, I'll whip up a song, and practice it. I've gotta get to work, see you guys later." I walked off to the cafe.

"I'm here IA-san!"

"Get dressed, quick Len-kun! Rush hour is about to start!"

"On my way." I got dressed quickly and ran out to the front. I started serving all the students that came in. The job was too easy, understand the guy talk, and slightly flirt with the girls, all while serving them.

A guy with blue hair, a guy with teal hair, and a girl with blonde hair, tied in a side ponytail, came in.

"Hello. My name's Len, how my I help you today?"

"Oh, hello Len, you seem like I nice gu-"

"Kaito, shut it! This is the guy who was hanging out with the girls."

"Excuse me? Am I missing something here?"

"Sorry about Mikuo, I'm Kaito. He's talking about Rin-chan and Miku-chan."

"Oh! Ok, yes, they're very good friends of mine. Although they can be kinda strange. They snuck into my apartment this morning...through my bedroom window."

"Yeah, they can be like that. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. We're Vocaloids by the way, so are they."

"You're Vocaloids? That's cool. You see, let me explain. The girls were helping me with my phobia of crowds, because they wanted me to audition for Vocaloid. They did all of that, changed my look and everything just to draw a crowd."

"That explains everything, so let's get a tab-"

"Kaito! We still can't trust this guy. He could be plotting for him and his friends to gang up on them and-"

"Actually, sir, those 2 are the _only friends _I have. See, I'm not exactly a social butterfly. I met Akita-san when she followed me during lunch, and I rescued Miku-san from being a victim to some guys a few years back, so I can assure you, I'm not having any shady thoughts about my friends."

"Wait, you seriously don't have any other friends?"

"Well, that's not entirely true. I had one in 6th grade. But, he's gone now..."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just get you a table shall we."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: God, that was excruciatingly painful. I'm getting too old for this.<strong>

**Rin: What do you mean ****_old? _****You're in-**

**Gold: Nonono! Don't tell them my age! Are you crazy?**

**Rin: Oh sorry, it almost slipped.**

**Gold: Where are Len and Miku by the way?**

**Rin: Miku dragged Len shopping.**

**Gold: Poor guy.**

**Rin: I know right. Well, nothing we can do about it.**

**Gold and Rin: See you next time.**


	4. Life Has It's Ups and Downs

**God, I hate being sick...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Chapter 4: Life has it's ups and downs.

**Len's POV**

"You 3 can sit right here, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"LEN! THIS IS THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK YOU TOOK TOO LONG!"

"Oh god no. Sorry IA! What do you guys want?"

"I'll take a Leek Smoothie." Mikuo ordered.

"I'll just get a Sundae." Kaito said.

"And you Miss?" I asked the blonde girl who has been quiet most of this time. She seemed to snap out a trance and stared at me.

"What was that again?"

"Sorry, I was probably too quiet. I asked what you would like to order." I gave her a reassuring smile. Her cheeks turned kind of red. Was she sick?

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just get a Strawberry Banana Smoothie."

"Coming right up. Expect me to be back in about 5 minutes. IA will probably kick my ass before getting your orders."

"No problem at all. Good luck man..." Kaito said, as he slowly gave me a sad smile. As if he knew how much pain I was in.

I gulped before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

All that was heard after I walked in was a *SMACK* of newspaper, as it hit the back of my head...

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I went home after saying goodbye to Miku. I used my key to unlock and open the door, I walked in and took off my shoes.

"I'm home!"

"Rin, welcome home. You're not doing anything today are you?"

"No, why?"

"I need you to help me clean out the stuff in the garage."

"Couldn't dad do it?"

"You know how he's too busy. So finish your homework and us 2 can start cleaning."

"Ok mom."

I wonder where everybody is doing. Kagamine is at work, Miku's probably talking to Neru over the phone. No, actually I heard Kaito, Mikuo and Neru were all going to some cafe near school. I wonder...oh god I hope it's not the cafe Len works at! I looked at the clock. 4:30PM, it was still Len's shift.

I hope Mikuo doesn't do something stupid just because of his 'big brother' nature. He's always over-protective of us, Miku, me, Neru, and even Kaito! I can just hope nothing happens.

I called Neru.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Click*

"Hello?"

"Neru, where are you right now?"

"Wow, hi to you too. I'm at a place called Fuji Cafe, there's a really cute guy who apparently knows you. His name's Len."

"Don't you start going on about him too Neru-chan."

"I wasn't Mikuo! I'm talking to Rin-chan."

"Don't tell me Mikuo and Kaito are there too."

"They are."

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just think Mikuo-chan is going to do something SUPER stupid again."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what he did to the guy who hit on me at that festival?"

"Oh yeah...well, I'm sure he won't do anything too stupid."

"I sure hope so."

"You seem worried. Don't tell me you like this Len guy~."

"No! That's not it! We're just friends! Nothing like that!"

"Sure~. But I wouldn't mind, he _is _pretty cute. I might just steal him for myself~."

"What? You think I have a problem with that? Go ahead. I don't care."

"Tsundere much? Ok, so that it? He's coming back. Is that a red mark on the back of his head? Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I finally got off of work. The 3 of them left a while ago, but I have a bad feeling about that Mikuo character.

"IA. I'm headed out."

"Ok, same time tomorrow Len-kun."

"Got it!"

I walked out the back door into an alley to leave. As soon as I locked the door, a fist collided with my left eye. I put my hand to it. I could feel the blood already flowing out of it.

"Nice punch, you work out?"

"Don't joke with me."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood Hatsune-san."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I had a hunch you were a guy who liked to attack people in alleyways."

"Shut the hell up!" He threw another punch at my stomach, this time I caught it, and twisted his wrist.

"Gah! What the hell?"

"If you live in the forest for half a year, you sharpen your reflexes. Otherwise, you die."

"Shut up!" He threw another punch that I caught again. A sickening smack could be heard form where he hit my palm.

I quickly swept his feet from under him. His head hit the pavement and left him unconscious. The smartest thing to do is probably leave him here. He'll wake up in maybe an hour.

I left but stumbled a bit. I decided to walk to the hospital.

"Hi, my name's Kagamine Len, could I see a doctor about my eye?"

"Sure, but. Oh god! What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. I just slipped." I had already ripped off a piece of my shirt's sleeve to try to stop the bleeding. It was now just a blood stained cloth.

"Of course." She started to speak into a intercom she had. It probably connected to the doctors. "We have a patient here with his left eye bleeding intensely. Please send a doctor."

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school<em>

I walked to school with a bandage going across my face covering my eye. I kept getting weird looks, but I didn't mind anymore, it was nothing like the death glares I got when I walked with the girls. They were looks of concern, they kinda comforted me.

I walked into the classroom and all eyes gravitated towards me.

"Kagamine-san, what happened?" The sensei asked me.

"It was nothing I just slipped. No need to worry." I said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Ok then, be careful Kagamine-san. Just tell me if something is wrong."

"Of course Sensei."

I went to my seat, but the stares didn't stop. I let out a tired sigh. They didn't let me out of the hospital until 9:00PM. It took me 30 minutes to get back home. An hour to eat dinner, take a shower, etc.

So I ended up only getting 6 hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I left the classroom and went outside, I took out the boxed lunch I made and sat under a tree behind the school. I began to eat my lunch quietly when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Akita Rin.<p>

"I'm glad you didn't spy on me during lunch this time."

"Oh shut up. That was one time." She gave a small smile, but then turned serious.

"What happened to your eye? And don't try to give that same excuse again. I know it wasn't because you slipped and fell."

I sighed. "If I told you, would you look at me the same way. Would you look at the other person the same way. I don't want to meddle in your life. If you're doing this because you pity me, I won't hold you back anymore."

"What are you talking about? I hang out with you because it's fun."

"Yeah, I bet it's real fun talking to someone like me." I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?" She sounded irritated now. The sound of it made me mad. Even though I knew I shouldn't be mad at her. I should be mad at myself.

"I mean someone who'd attempted suicide and failed!" I yelled at her. I saw the look in her eyes shatter. I expected her to run away, but she did something I never would have thought of. She hugged me.

"Everyone makes mistakes, everyone has those kinds of thoughts every once and a while. Some people just decide to act on themselves. You just happened to be one of those people."

"It's not that. I've had those thoughts all my life. Once my friend told me about. I was like a little kid getting a toy for free, I jumped at it and threw myself off the roof with a smile." I could feel the tears start to appear in my eyes.

"I told you the story, but not all of it. When I ran away from the orphanage, I ran away with a friend. His name was Kagene Rei. We went our separate ways once we got to Osaka. About 2 years ago, we were going to the same school, I think it was 7th grade. We always talked about these dark feelings to get them off our chests. One day, he told me he couldn't take it anymore, I said the same. So during lunch, we both went to the roof, we both gave each other a reassuring smile as we tipped off."

"When I woke up in the hospital, I thought to myself, 'Why aren't I dead. How come Rei is so lucky?' Haha, I always got the short end of the stick. So I continued into life, I considered becoming an Select Mute at one point, because it hurt whenever I talked. Rei and I had very similar voices, so I used to think of him whenever I spoke. It was stupid." I breathed out in relief of finally telling someone.

I could hear a sniffle come from above my head. I think Rin was crying, "Thanks for listening Akita-san, I feel better now."

She stopped crying and wiped her tears, she stepped away from me for a second, "You still didn't answer my question. What happened to your eye?"

I sighed, "Hatsune Mikuo-san attacked me after I got out of work."

"Mikuo-chan did this? That was what I was worried about."

"It's fine. I'm used to getting my ass beat, remember?"

"Yeah but, I hate to think that this happened to you because of me."

"It's not even that serious, it's more of a side of the head injury instead of an eye injury."

"Maybe I should just leave you alone, that way, you won't get hurt."

"I'd be even more hurt if another friend left me." I said seriously. She looked back at me, her eyes softened.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid again." She sat down next to me and grabbed a piece of my lunch.

"Hey. What happened to your lunch?"

"It's in my bag, but it's not as good as your's" She whined.

"Fine, switch?"

"Deal!" She pulled out her bag and handed me her bento. I gave her mine, we both started eating and talking about various things that in no way related to each other. Just enjoying each others company.

"Ugh, Rin, what did you cook this fried chicken with?"

"I think I used the right ingredients, I might have left it too long though. Why?"

"_That's_ why it's this pitch black color."

"Well, life has it's ups and downs, and so does food. So deal with it."

"Tsundere..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Yay! I'm finished. What'd you guys think?<strong>

**Len: That was pretty well written.**

**Mikuo: How come I'm the bad guy? I was just protecting my friends from this weasel.**

**Len: What weasel? I don't see a weasel anywhere.**

**Miku: Yeah, me neither. Mikuo, I think you need to get your eyes checked.**

**Rin: He was talking about YOU Len.**

**Len: Oh. Well thats not very nice.**

**Miku: Yeah, it's not. Shame on you Mikuo.**

**Mikuo: Why is everyone on his side!?**

**Rin: Yeah Yeah Yeah, See you next time.**


	5. What Happened to my Life

**God, I'm so bored. It's what I get for not having any friends huh? Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 5: What Happened to my Life

_1 week later_

**Rin's POV**

Today was Len's audition for the Vocaloid Project. If he passes this audition, he'll be part of the next Project DIVA game. He'll get his own little character and everything. I'm surprised out of all the hobbies Len could have had after everything he's went through in his past is music.

I mean really, put the image in your head. This guy, if I recall: His parents died when he was 3. Never had any friends. Studied for his parents who he thought would come back one day. Ran away from an orphanage with his friend. Saved a girl and got put in the hospital. Committed a double-suicide, only one of which being successful(Not that suicide should be considered a success). Now, he's super smart and was offered the chance to skip 4 grades, but he enjoys music. Not sad sappy music either, fast paced pop music and love songs.

What a messed up type of logic. I should probably go to the audition with him just in case. What did they audition you with again? Personality, Singing, and...uh oh, they tell you to give a brief biography! Len is going to come off as a freak to him. Wait! Wait, I still have time, the company's 30 minutes from here, and his audition is in...10 minutes! Crap!

I stood up and rushed outside as fast as I could. "I'll be home by 4:00PM mom!"

"Ok, pick up groceries on the way back!"

"Alright mom!"

I went outside to see my chauffeur. He was standing in front of the car speaking to an average looking woman. Was he trying to get a girlfriend? Good for him, but too bad, this is important.

"Itsuka-san! We need to get to Vocaloid Studios immediately!"

"What's the rush?"

"My friend is about to make all of the judges eyes and ears explode with his biography."

"I don't really get it, but sounds bad. Talk to you later Saki!"

He got in the drivers seat and I jumped in the back. He stepped on the gas and sped off towards Vocaloid Studios. Good thing Itsuka-san is the best driver ever, if he was any less of a driver, we'd die in a car crash because of the speed we were going.

We got to Vocaloid Studios in about 7 minutes. I jumped out, yelled a thank you to Itsuka, and rushed towards the audition area. I flew in the room to see everyone staring at me.

"Is that Akita Rin?"

"Oh my god! It is!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Why are you here?"

I quickly signed a few pictures and albums before looking over to the only person not swooning over me. Kagamine Len, he was sitting in the corner of the room listening to something on his iPod, not even paying me a glance.

"Kagamine Len! Please enter."

He stood up, turned off his music and stuffed his iPod in his pocket, he kept the headphones on though. Everyone looked at him, his hair was tied up as usual now, he had his contacts in. He gave everyone a casual smile before walking in, a few girls blushed and looked away, I rushed in after him.

"So, how did you get into music Kagamine-san?"

"I met Miku-chan a few years back, she visited me at the hospital after I did something for her. She taught me music and I convinced her to do this same audition." He gave the woman a nostalgic smile that even she had to look away from to not blush.

"How about you sing us a song Kagamine-san."

"Of course."

He sang "Fire Flower". I'd listened to him rehearse it a few times before, but I never heard the final product. He started and I looked over at the judges who looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

He finished the song still smiling, the woman seemed to snap out of a day-dream before putting on her stoic front again.

"Ok. Now, how about you give me a brief summary about your past?"

"Well, my parents-"

"Wait!" I cut him off. The lady looked confused.

"I don't think he needs to give this part of the audition, it's a bit too much if you understand."

"I'm sorry Akita-san, but Kagamine-san still has to follow the rules. We need to know everything about him to be able to help him in music."

"Fine, but here." I handed her a box of tissues.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Trust me. It is."

"You may begin."

Len told her the whole story, not missing a detail, from his parents dying to the double-suicide. Then he led on to how he met me, and how I reintroduced him to Miku. The elaborate scheme put together by Miku and I to help him gain attention. Not anything was spared.

The woman was practically drowning in her own tears, she wiped the last of them before sending him off.

"You may go, expect a phone call in a few days." He and I left, I offered him a ride home, but he declined and said he would walk. I watched him a few moments longer than intended and Itsuka had to snap me out of it and get me in the car. We drove home in silence, I could only think about Len, I don't know why, I just couldn't get him off my mind. He was like an abused puppy, so sweet, but beaten around for no reason at all.

He acted stoic, but he had a sweet tender side. I like to think that on the inside he's nice and sweet like that. My thoughts were cut off when my sister started bothering me.

"Hey sis, you thinking about a guy?" My head snapped around to look at her.

"No, I am not thinking about a guy! Why would you think that?"

"Because you were looking off into space with stars in your eyes. Is it that Len guy again?"

"NO! I do not like Len, even if I did, he's almost emotionless." I got quieter the more I talked.

"Oh! I knew you were thinking about him! I approve, he is _super _cute. If you didn't mind, I'd take him for myself."

"Who ever said I cared Neru!"

"Ok then, can I have his phone number real quick?"

"Whatever!" I threw my phone at her, she caught it expertly. She unlocked my phone and went into my contacts, she quickly typed it into her phone and walked away.

"Okay, see you sis. I'll tell you if I make any progress. If it doesn't work out, you can have him." What did I just do! I just gave Len's phone number to the most successful flirt in school!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Ugh! I'm so bored, I'd text Rin, but I doubt she'd appreciate that.

*Ding*

Huh? A text?

**Neru: Hey, are you Kagamine Len?**

**Len: Yeah, who's asking?**

**Neru: I'm Akita Neru, Rin's sister.**

**Len: Funny, Rin never told me she had a sister.**

**Neru: Really? I need to talk to her about that. Anyways, we met the other day at the cafe. I was with Kaito and Mikuo.**

**Len: Oh! That was you? Well nice to finally get to know you. You were pretty quiet the other day.**

**Neru: Yeah, I was...distracted.**

**Len: Why the pause.**

**Neru: Well, this is kinda embarrassing, but I was distracted by you.**

**Len: Did I have something on my face?**

**Neru: No, I just thought you were cute.**

**Len: That's nice of you to say, but I don't think the other 2 guys you were with would appreciate you calling some random guy cute instead of them.**

**Neru: Haha, you're funny. I gotta go, but do you wanna hang out some time?**

**Len: Hmmm, sure, if you're free some time tomorrow, I can hang out.**

**Neru: Great! Meet me at the park at 11:00AM.**

**Len: Noted. See you tomorrow.**

**Neru: K. Bye!**

Well she seemed nice, can't believe Rin never mentioned her before. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to meet her, she seemed like a really nice girl. I guess it runs in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Rin! Rin! Rin! I just got a date!"

"Really? Another date already? With who?"

"With Len of course, he seemed really nice. And I've already seen him. If he's as nice as he is in text in person. I'd say he's the perfect guy." I choked on my drink.

"Y-you're going on a date with Len?"

"Yeah, it was really easy. Have _you _ever just tried asking?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't think it'd be that easy." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Well, I'm gonna go plan tomorrow's date. What should I wear? Do you know Len's taste?"

"I wouldn't know! I'm not the one going out with him!"

"Wow, you seem a bit upset."

"I'm not upset! Now, go get ready for your date or whatever."

"Fine, fine. Tsundere..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Great. My sister is going on a date with Len. I don't know why I care, I should feel happy for the two of them, but I don't. I almost feel angry, but sad at the same time. Len, why do you have to be so clueless. What happened to my life. It all got changed up once I met you. Why are _you _so special? I don't get it.

Then it hit me. I like Kagamine Len. Why couldn't I fall in love with Kaito or Mikuo. It could've been SO much easier. But no, I ended up liking the guy with the darkest past and the brightest smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Yay! Another chapter down. Take that Tsundere!<strong>

**Rin: I'm not a Tsundere.**

**Len: Rin's not a what now?**

**Rin: None of your business.**

**Gold: Oh! Len, Rin is totally in l-**

**Rin: Shut up! *Hits Gold in the back of the head***

**Gold: Owowowowow. Nevermind.**

**Len: Uhh. Ok?**

**Gold, Rin, and Len: See you next time!**


	6. Date or Not

**Here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 6: Date or Not

**Len's POV**

I waited at the park bench. It wasn't much of an occasion so I came dressed in a black t-shirt, yellow hoodie, dark jeans, and black converse. I wore my glasses instead of contacts because they were starting to bother me.

Akita Neru-san arrived right on time, she was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, with a short yellow jacket over it. She wore brown knee-high boots.

"Wow, what a coincidence, it looks as if we planned the colors Akita-san."

"Yeah…" She looked away with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I gave her a smile to try to break the tension, but she took one look at me and turned even redder.

"There's this new movie I wanted to see." She said trying to look anywhere, but at me.

"Sure, I'll treat you, and one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You seem like you're trying to avoid me. If I did something you can tell me."

"Dammit, he's good."

"What'd you say? I didn't catch that." I gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh, sorry! Nothing's wrong! Let's go, the movie I want to see is called 'Watching the Sunset'. Have you heard of it?"

"I haven't, I don't watch many movies, but if you wanna watch it. I'll adjust." I took her hand to lead her to the theatre. For some reason she seemed to turn really red when I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

This is the supposed really nice guy with a dark past Rin likes? He seems really sweet, he obviously doesn't understand relationships though, I can totally tell because of the way he grabbed my hand without hesitation.

I'll have to ask Rin about what kind of past this guy's had if he doesn't even understand being in a romantic relationship.

Wait. Does he even realize this is a date?! Oh god, am I going to have to explain it to him, that's going to be so awkward.

"-ita-san. Akita-san, you there? Hello? Akita-san."

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a bit. Where are we?"

"We're at the movie theatre. Let's go buy the tickets."

"Oh, yeah, let's go. Anyways, Len-kun, do you know what a…r-romantic relationship is…?" I asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"A romantic relationship? As in boyfriend and girlfriend, or lover, or potential marriage partner right?"

"Yeah, that. Do you have anyone like that?"

"Not exactly. I don't think I even had friends until this year." He gave me the cutest, most innocent smile ever. Ok, I don't care if this guy doesn't understand yet. This is the cutest guy I've ever seen, and if he has a dark side, that'd be even better. Hehehe.

"Akita-san, are you spacing out again?"

"No, no no no no, I'm fine. Oh! We're up next!"

We both walked up to the counter. Len ordered the tickets.

"2 tickets for 'Watching the Sunset' please."

"Aww, that's so cute. You 2 are going?"

"Yeah. I met her recently and she seemed really nice, she asked me to, so I couldn't turn her down."

"Ohhhh, you're even wearing matching colors."

"It just ended up that way, it wasn't even planned."

"Well, here are the tickets, have fun you two."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Len walked back and I heard the lady at the counter say something about 'Young Love'.

"Ok, everything's set. Let's go Akita-san."

"Wait, there's one thing I want to ask you to do."

"Sure, as long as it's reasonable, I'll have no reason to decline."

"Can you…call me by my first name?"

"Sure, you already call me by my first name. I guess it would make sense. Ok, Neru-san. Is that good?"

"It's acceptable for now, we have a movie to watch Len-kun."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the concession stands to buy some snacks, we ordered a medium tub of popcorn, 2 sodas, and various candies individually.

We both walked into the theatre and sat down close to the middle of all the seats, we put the popcorn between us and placed our drinks in the holder. The movie started and we just watched for a while.

Once it got to a romantic scene, I rested my head onto Len's head hoping for some kind of feedback, it worked, he actually stroked my hair as my head rested on his chest, it was the most romantic thing that I ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

After the movie, which really wasn't that bad, I saw a few guys who walked out with a weird look on their faces though. Neru-san seemed to enjoy it so I guess the visit to the movies was a success, this is what 'hanging out' feels like huh?

I felt like we were being followed for a while now, I was walking Neru-san home right now, I leaned over to Neru-san to tell her.

"We're being followed, act like you don't know, I'll handle it. Just keep walking." She nodded. I waited until we turned the corner, the culprit will have to turn the corner too, then I'll catch him. I heard foot steps, I quickly kicked an old pipe on the side of the building twice so it snapped.

The pipe that came off in the middle popped up, I caught it and used it to slam the unsuspecting stalker against the wall.

"Hatsune Mikuo. I should have known."

"Mikuo-chan, why are you following Len and I?"

Mikuo stayed quiet for a while, then he spoke.

"I wanted to make sure this guy didn't pull something funny on you, I'm just trying to protect you Neru-chan."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it was protection when you attacked me in the alleyway last week too right Mikuo." I tried to sound as intimidating as possible. I gave him a glare that I usually don't use, I save it for idiots like this one.

He seemed to shrink under the glare. I was as if I was actually burning a hole between his eyes. I left him like that and threw the pipe away.

"Alright, that's enough. Bye Mikou-san! Neru-san, it's getting late, we should probably hurry back."

"Yeah..." I hope I didn't scare her, man, I wish I didn't get like that when I'm angry. I hope she still sees me as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

Len just scared the crap out of Mikuo-chan, then walked off like nothing happened. Wow, what a twist to the sweet, kind, and soft guy I had known until 5 minutes ago. Rin was right, this guy is a little messed up, but still really cute and sweet. Really, hanging out with this guy is like a roller coaster, it brings you up, drops you, and makes you go upside down, but it's fun anyways.

Once I got home, Len dropped me off at the door and walked off after we said our goodbyes.

"Rin! I'm home!" Rin dashed down the stairs and stopped in front of me at the speed of light. I could actually feel some air blow past me as she stopped.

"What happened? What'd you guys do? Did he try anything? Did _you _try anything?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, one question at a time. I'll just tell you the story, go back to being a tsundere, it's _way _cuter than being a yandere like this."

"Fine. Tell me about your little hang out session."

"There you go. So..." I went on to tell Rin everything that happened during the date, _including _Len scarring Mikuo for life.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah, I don't really think Len's my type though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can have your boy toy."

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing, I don't even know if he likes me..."

"Actually, about that. I don't think he understands 'dating'. I think in his mind, he thought we were just going out as friends."

"Really? Then how would you know if he likes you or not?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck." She gave me a weird look as I walked away.

If Rin really goes for that guy, it'll be like the stack-up game at the arcade: Almost impossible to win, but the prizes are super awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Finished! I wrote this on the way home from the doctors office.<strong>

**Rin: How much time did you have?**

**Gold: It was an hour and a half drive. My mom is getting a prosthetic eye.**

**Len: Wow.**

**Gold: Nevermind that! That was all.**

**Rin: Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?**

**Gold: I'm sure, I'm sure! On to the out-tro!**

**Gold, Len and Rin: See you next time!**


	7. Science Project

**Christmas Eve! Maybe I could do something with that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 7: Science Project

**Rin's POV**

Today, I was in the car, Itsuka-san was driving me to school when I saw Len running down the street with a blonde who looked a lot like him chasing him. He tried to cross the street and we were about to run him over.

"Itsuka-san! Itsuka-san! Slow down!" Itsuka was a about to hit the breaks when Len noticed us and jumped. He just jumped. We were still going full speed and he jumped. He landed on the hood of our car, ran up to the top and jumped off. All while the car was moving, I swear, that was the craziest thing I've seen close up. I'm _so _going to question him about that later.

I looked behind us again to see Len looking at our car as we drove off, then he got tackled by the blonde that was chasing him.

_Later at school_

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new student. She just transferred from Ritto."

I swear I could hear a groan come from Len when the teacher said 'new student'.

The door opened and the blonde who looked a lot like Len walked in. She then introduced herself.

"Hi everyone. My name's Kagamine Lily! I hope we can get along. Oh, and I'm Len's older twin." Older Twin!? Len never told me he had a twin! Wait, if I'm reacting like this...I wonder what Miku's doing...

Everyone glanced over at Len who looked really nervous.

"Oh, since you obviously know each other already, Len-san can be your guide. Please, sit in the desk next to him."

"Ok, Shion-sensei." Lily sat down at the next to Len's, which was empty most of the time. I could almost see the light in Len's eyes die a little. Onward into class, we were told to pick partners for a science project, as soon as we were dismissed, Len pretty much teleported to me.

"Akita-san! Please, please, please, be my partner. Don't leave me with her!" He said as he pointed over at Lily.

"Wait, what's so bad about her though." I glanced over at her, and she looked up. I could see the flames of the underworld burning in her eyes, even though she was smiling.

"Do you see it?" I nod.

"Ok, let's be partners." I scribbled down my address. "Stop by here after work. I'll be waiting." I quickly bolted out of the room. A few minutes later, I heard cries for help. I almost felt guilty for leaving him, but one must do what's necessary to survive.

**Len's POV**

Lily and I walked to the gate together. I was waiting for her to calm down a bit about me talking with a girl, A.K.A: Akita Rin.

"So, Lily. You can go back to my apartment, I have to go to work. I'll see you later..." I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist, I swear I heard it crack.

"Don't get home too late. Don't keep your Onee-san waiting."

"Yes, Onee-san. Anyways, do you know what ever happened to Mayu?"

"Oh, she's at your apartment right now. She's still in her last year of Middle School you know? She's excited to see her Onii-chan." I gulped. At least Mayu knew what it felt like, Mayu was always the good kid. I have to protect her from Lily, I can't let her be dragged to the depths of hell by this demon.

"I'll be home soon. Bye." She let go of my wrist and I ran off at speeds that shouldn't be possible.

* * *

><p><em>At Fuji Cafe<em>

I burst through the door.

"IA! Lily's in town! Activate the safety precautions!" IA turned a switch and the Lily detectors appeared out of the wall. You see, IA is my boss. She was an orphan too, a few months older than me. Mayu, IA, Lily and I used to go to school in Ritto. IA and I managed to escape because Mayu sacrificed herself along the way to stall Lily. IA and I both owe her our lives.

The way the Lily detectors work is they electrocute Lily whenever she's detected. We've taken the time to scan Lily's brainwaves while she was sleeping, we put those brainwave frequencies into the detector, if the detector finds something with the same brainwave, it electrocutes it.

"Safety measures are set, level of intensity?"

"Max power. 6 per second. We don't need her moving at all. Stop the volts when she slips into unconsciousness."

"Set. Safety precautions complete. Let's have a nice work day."

* * *

><p>They day passed by pretty uneventfully. I left the cafe at 6:00PM and headed towards the address Rin had given me. I knocked on the door and a man who looked kinda like Rin answered.<p>

"Hi, I'm here to see Akita Rin-san."

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm a friend of hers. We have to do a science project."

"That better be what you're doing."

"Are you suspicious of me sir?"

"Why yes, I am!"

"Ok."

"What do you mean ok?"

"I give you permission to be suspicious of me." I gave him a smile. He seemed mad, I'm not sure why though.

"Oh you little-"

"Dad! Who was at the door?" I heard Rin call from somewhere in the house.

"Some guy who says he's your friend."

"Let him in. We have to work on a science project." Rin called again.

"Fine." He stepped aside for me to walk in. I slipped of my shoes.

"Nice talking with you Mr. Akita." I gave him another smile before walking towards Rin's voice, which was in the living room.

"Wow Akita-san. You're house is huge."

"Well, being a Vocaloid pays really well."

"I can see that. Let's get started now, I have to save my little sister from being dragged into hell after this."

"Little sister?"

"Yeah, she's in town too."

"Why haven't you told me about them before?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Because if I did your life would be in danger." I said seriously. She then changed the subject.

"Ok, what should we do for the project?"

"I think we should do something with electronics. Hmm, let's make a brainwave detector like I did for the Cafe's Safety Precaution Method."

"The what?"

"Nevermind, that's classified. Let's make a brainwave detector that will be able to locate you. We can make it be able to send you an image or something. I programmed the last one for electrocution but I don't think that would be nice for you."

"Ok...Let's do that then."

"Leave it all to me. I'll come by tomorrow, I'll have most of it done, I'll just need to scan your brain. Bye! Mayu's in danger!"

* * *

><p><em>When Len got back to the Apartment<em>

I flew through the door to see Mayu sitting on the floor playing on her PS VITA.

"Welcome home Onii-chan."

"I'm home..." I took off my shoes and sat down next to her.

"What're you playing?"

"Project DIVA F, the 2nd one's coming out in March, 2014. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure, Mayu-chan. Anything for you, now, where's Onee-san?"

"She's above us."

"What?"

"Look up." I slowly looked up to see Lily for a split second before she dive-bombed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Rin! Can you run out and get some groceries?"

"Sure mom. I'll be back soon."

I walked into the market and started getting the things, I brought it to the front counter, well aware of all the stares and whispers I was getting, 'is that Akita Rin?' 'Oh my god, it is!' 'I'm gonna get a picture.'

I walked out of the store and was about to turn the corner onto my street when I was gagged, had a bag put over my head and blacked out.

When I woke up, I still had the bag over my head. I heard a few people talking. 2 guys and 3 girls.

"That's Akita Rin, we can make a lot of ransom money off her." The first guy said.

"Why don't we take advantage of her while she's here?" The second guy said.

I heard a smack.

"Get your head out of your pants and think straight. We're not letting you rape a 14 year old!" The first girl yelled.

2 more smacks could be heard.

"Pervert!" the 2nd and 3rd girls yelled.

"Fine, I'll drop the letter at their house tonight. Watch the girl while I'm gone." The 2nd guy said.

"We'll be fine. At least we don't have our hands in our pants every second." The 1st girl said.

"Oh shut up."

Great, I get to play the damsel in distress, yay me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Yeah! Another chapter finished.<strong>

**Rin: Ugh, I still have a bag over my head.**

**Len: I just got dive-bombed.**

**Gold: Ok, ok, I see you 2 had crappy days. Let's just finish and get out of here.**

**Rin&Len: Good Idea.**

**Gold, Rin&Len: See you next time!**


	8. I'm not Paying a Ransom

**Merry Christmas. I'm not doing a special for this, but I'll probably do something for New Years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

I'm not Paying a Ransom

**Len's POV**

Rin didn't come to school today. I should probably stop by her house after work to check up on her. I asked Neru-san about it, but she just collpased crying, I decided to just figure it out for myself.

I came to Rin's house and rang the doorbell. *Ding* Rin's mom answered, it looked like she'd been crying.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Akita, but I wanted to know why Rin didn't come to school today."

"I think it's best if I just show you." She led me into the kitchen, there was a paper sitting on the table. It was just like one of the cliché ransom notes, written in newspaper and magazine letters to conceal the handwriting. I eyed it to see if there was any traces of who might've done it.

"Mrs. Akita. Was there an address to deliver the money to?"

"Yes there was. You aren't planning on going there alone are you?"

"Give me the address. Please."

"No, I can't, and we can't call the police either, it's too-"

"Give. Me. The. Address." I said more sternly.

She sighed heavily. "It's in the Warehouse district. Warehouse 7."

"Ok, keep your eye on the news, and expect Rin home by 8. Sayonara!" I closed the door behind me after leaving the house. The warehouse district is all the way on the other side of the city, and I cant drive...

I'll bike there. I biked most of the way until I ran into a traffic jam, I had to ditch the bike and jump across the tops of cars. After maybe 15 minutes I got to the other side of the city, that's a record for me.

* * *

><p>"Warehouse 7, warehouse 7, warehouse 7. Ah! Here it is."<p>

"Hello? Anyone home? I'm here for Rin." It was pitch black when I first walked in, then the lights suddenly turned on blinding me for a second, they took that moment to attack. I blocked the first punch to the side, dodged a sweep, but got hit by a pair of fist to the face. I was send flying by all the power that was in it, I landed maybe 3 meters away from where I stood. I could here Rin try to scream out even though she was gagged.

"Ow, that hurt. So I'm guessing you figured out I'm not her dad?"

"Wow, a little blonde idiot trying to play hero."

"I'm just trying to get my friend back." I said while cracking a few places to loosen up.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said with a smile. They all ran at me again, I jumped over another sweep and landed on some guys shoulders. I drove his to the ground, and jumped off him, into punching a girl that was about to kick me. The guy on the ground was obviously unconscious.

"Ok, so, I'm fighting a thug, a perv, a biker girl, and a pair of twins?"

"So?" I burst out laughing.

"T-this... is the stupidest... band of criminals I've... ever seen." I said between laughs. The twins used this moment to try to punch me in the face again, I went under their punches and pushed them from behind, that landed on the ground face-first.

"You know, I have a twin myself, her name's Lily, you should be happy I came and not her. I swear, it must've been like one of those movies where there's a pair of twins, but you have to kill them both to make sure the devil doesn't grow to adulthood. Because the devil is inside one of them, just none of us got killed."

The pervert tried to kick me in the stomach, but I caught his foot, pushed it up and landed I kick straight to his no-no zone. He fell to the ground crying.

"Ok, who's left, there's the twins and, hey, where's the biker gi-" I was cut off when I was hit in the back of the head my a pipe. I fell to the ground with my head bleeding. I quickly swept the girl's feet from under her, and pushed her head into the ground, she went out cold.

The twins tried to kick me while I was on the ground. The both hit me in the stomach and I toppled over.

"D-dammit, do you always attack together? It's a bit annoying." I slowly got up. They went for the punches again, but I grabbed both of their wrist, pushed them away and smashed both of their heads together. That finished it.

I stumbled over to Rin, took the gag out of her mouth and untied her.

"Akita-san, are you...ok?" I was breathing heavily now. She nodded. Obviously speechless.

"Good." I heard Rin scream before I collapsed and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

He shouldn't have come here, just for me...

That's what I was thinking the whole time I knew he was here. He shouldn't be here, this was _my _problem. Now he's hurt because of _my _problem, because of _me._

I took his phone after he fell unconscious to call the police. Once they got here, I told them everything, how I was captured, how Len came instead of my parents. How he passed out after untying me. Everything. He's such an idiot!

My mom's probably watching the news right now, completely freaking out that someone who came for me, ended up in critical condition. Everything's being broadcasted live, me, Len, the kidnappers.

They let me see Len in the hospital after a few hours. He had bandages all over the place, I guess he was even in more pain than he led on. He has a broken arm, sprain ankle, dislocated shoulder, and his head is fine, even after that blow to the back. Besides a few bandages to stop the bleeding, there was no internal damage, thank god.

They said he might be in a coma for a while, and/or wake up with amnesia. This got me seriously worried, _amnesia? _He won't remember me, Miku, Rei, Lily, his little sister, my parents, the orphanage, his past. Everything.

I can't accept that. Please, don't have amnesia. Please.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Well, that was a little depressing to write.<strong>

**Rin: Wow...**

**Len: *In a coma***

**Gold&Rin: See you next...time.**


	9. Childhood Friends

**I haven't even had breakfast yet...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 9: Childhood Friends

**Rin's POV**

Len's been in a coma for a week so far. It doesn't seem like many people are visiting him either, just me, Miku, Neru, Lily, his little sister Mayu, and my parents.

It's Saturday, I decided to leave early to visit Len instead of in the afternoon like usual. On my way there I stopped by a book store to pick something up to read to him. I know it's probably pointless, but it'll at least comfort me.

I sat down in the seat next to him and greeted him, as soon as I did, he sat up and stretched...

"*Yawn* Good morning... Wait, where am I?"

"Ehhhh!? Doctor! Doctor! He's awake!"

"Huh? Akita-san...?" The doctors rushed in and checked him and everything. After they were done, they told me they were going to keep him for another day, he gets to come home tomorrow night.

"Um, Kagamine-san, are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I couldn't die. Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll overthrow them." He stretched again.

"Right...so do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, you got kidnapped, I got my ass beat, they got their asses beat, and you're absolutely fine. Right?" He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Do you realize how long you've been unconscious?"

"A week or so right?"

"Exactly, now do you realize that you could've had amnesia?"

"Well, if you told me this a few months ago, I would've been the happiest person alive. But I wouldn't want to forget you, now would I?" I blushed. He doesn't want to forget me?

Dammit, Len doesn't even understand these things, why am I getting flattered. I swear, I have a weakness to him or something.

"Anyways, Akita-san. Can I ask you about something?"

"Oh, sure. Ask away."

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel really warm and happy. What is that?"

"..."

**Error: is not responding.**

"Umm, Akita-san?"

**Restarting . Please wait...Loading...**

"Akita-san, are you ok?"

** restored! Welcome...**

"Akita-san. Hello? Akita-san?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The warm feeling."

"Oh...right..."

"Well?"

"Um, I don't know! But I have it too, so don't worry about it!" He looked at me skeptically.

"Ok!" That's it?

I sat down, "So how about I read you a book?"

"Are you sure? What's your reading WPM?"

"My wha-"

"Words per minute."

"Well, I think it's-"

"Nevermind. I don't care. I just think it's nice you want to read to me."

"You could've just said that first you know...?"

"Sorry. Please continue. What book?"

"It's the Story of Evil."

"Oh. Sounds interesting."

I spent my time reading to him for what felt like minutes, until the doctor walked in and told me visiting hours are over. I excused myself and left.

* * *

><p><em>Akita Household<em>

"I'm home!"

"Hey! Little sis, you were away all day! What kept you? You weren't playing around with Len-kun's unconscious body were you? Oh, how shameless-"

"I was not!"

"Ok, ok. Take a joke for once. So what happened?"

"He woke up."

"Len-kun's awake? That's great Rin-chan! So what kept you all day?"

"N-nothing really. I read to him, The Story of Evil."

"Isn't that a tragedy? Why would you want to read _that _to someone in the hospital?"

"T-the person at the bookstore recommended it, and what was that other thing she said...? Oh yeah! It was to never...read it at night..."

"Great, now Len-kun's going to have nightmares about his beloved dying." Stupid Neru...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep, I was just laying in the hospital bed. I felt so helpless...I could move fine, but I wasn't allowed to. I can go back to my life, but they won't let me. I can't do anything.

Sacrificing yourself for others. It just sounds like useless drabble, if you sacrifice yourself, the person you let live on must carry _your _burdens as well as their own. It doesn't grant anyone a piece of mind besides yourself, it's selfish is what it is. Allen was a damn fool, nobody will see him as a hero besides himself, he has no sense of self-worth.

He took the easy way out, letting himself be killed instead of his sister, instead of facing his own burdens. He decides to die...I did that once, me and Rei. We were both foolish idiots, who couldn't withstand the pain of our own lives.

If I ever see Rui again, I'll apologize. For Rei and me, running away, and for being a coward. I'm sorry Rui, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I just had to get through today, and then, Len gets out of the hospital, and everything can go back to normal. I wonder what he meant when he feels warm and happy around me? He couldn't mean he's in l-

*Bump*

Me and some other person both fell on our butts, man, and I just got out of the house too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just transferred here, I don't know my way around...I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. Really. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was thinking about something." Or someone...

"Yeah, I wasn't looking either. I was thinking of my friend, I haven't seen him in so long and I heard he's in this city." The girl had black hair and gold eyes.

"Really? Well, my name's Akita Rin, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Kagene Rui."

"Kagene...where have I heard that before? Well, nevermind, let's get you to the Head-Master's Office, have you gotten your classes yet?"

"No, I haven't they were supposed to assign me the same classes as my guide."

"Then nominate _me _as your guide. I can already tell we're going to be good friends. There's just that feeling about you." The same kind of darkness and light as Len, are they connected somehow?

We walked to school together, Itsuka had the day off.

"So, Rui-san. What's your friend like?"

"Well, I'm not sure now, he's been gone for 5 years. Being alone all that time can change a person, but he used to be really kind and caring all the time. He was really protective of all of us."

"What do you mean by all of us?"

"Oh, his friends, we were all orphans. I live alone right now, they let you go when you turn 14."

"Oh, I see." We got to the Head Master's Office, he assigned me as Rui's guide, gave her all my classes, and sent us off. Good thing we got to school early.

Rui had to wait outside the door while I walked in and took my seat, I glanced over to Len's chair, even though I knew it would be empty, Lily walked in not to long after, then Miku. Neru, Mikuo, Kaito, and the whole class started filling in. The sensei finally walked in and quieted us down.

"Attention class, we have a transfer student today, she just transferred from Yasu. Please, treat her well." Rui walked in.

"H-hello everyone. My name is Kagene Rui. I hope we get along..." She took the seat behind Len's. Just to explain, pretty much all the seats around Len are empty, I think he comes off as distant, or even intimidating. The rest of the day went smoothly, I think Rui got uncomfortable because of all the attention I get.

It was time for me to see Len at the hospital, we're going to have a celebration of him finally getting out. Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, Neru, Lily, and Mayu. Rui's coming too, she said she didn't have anything else to do.

I guess we could really use this party. Everybody has been really tense since I got kidnapped and Len got injured while saving me, I still don't like the idea of being a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

The nurse came in and gave me my old clothes, she said they were washed and that I should wait at the entrance for people to pick me up. I think it's just going to be Rin, Neru, and their parents, so I don't see a big deal.

Until I was proven wrong, because 2 cars pulled up, full limos. Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Lily, Mayu, Neru, Kaito, and a girl who looked like...

"Rui-chan?" She looked up and saw me.

"Onii-chan!" She ran up and hugged me, I hugged back, I hadn't seen Rui in so long. Finally, a person from the past that I _enjoy _being around.

"Onii-chan?" Everyone else said.

"Oh! Oh! Rin-san, this is the friend who I said lives in this city now! I call him Onii-chan because of how protective he was of me." I looked away, I could already tell I was blushing.

"I wasn't _that _over-protective. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Ok, ok, you're right Onii-chan. You saved me from suspicious characters 5 times at the ages of 3, 5, and 7. Big deal. Who cares if they were people who were double your size and triple your age...you know, I think I see it now."

"Took you long enough!" I said as I ruffled her hair, then we realized everyone was still staring at us. We both parted and looked away blushing.

"We should go now." Miku finally said.

Everyone agreed and we all packed into the car. Rui and I sat next to each other because Rin and I were the only one's she knew. We talked about what happened while I was gone and stuff.

"Anyways Rui...I'm...sorry."

"Really, about what?"

"About, Rei and I. You know, running away. And, doing stupid stuff. Then finally, trying to end it..." She looked at me sincerely. Then she hugged me again.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"All I care about, is that you're alive. Ok? At least we were _that _fortunate."

"I-I guess you're right. This _was _how we always worked. I protected you and you always cheered me up. Haha, just like back then." I hugged her back.

Once again, we both failed to notice all the stares we were getting.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Rin, you've got some competition.<strong>

**Rui: I'm not competition! I'm just a childhood friend is all.**

**Len: Yeah, Rui and I are just childhood friends...**

**Gold: Pfttt.**

**Len: What?**

**Gold: Nothing.**

**Rin: Who said I had competition anyways, it's not like I even like Len.**

**Rui: Wow, a REAL LIFE TSUNDERE.**

**Rin: Why does everybody call me a tsundere?!**

**Gold, Rin, Len, and Rui: See you next time!**


	10. It runs in the Family

**Yay, I'm back. I had absolutely no idea what to do for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 10: It runs in the Family

**Rin's POV**

We came to the hospital to pick Len up. I decided it was a good idea to bring my new friend, Rui, along. It wasn't a good idea at all.

Turns out, Rui knows Len from a long time ago. Childhood friends, but these aren't just regular childhood friends. These 2 were the kind that were inseparable. Most likely because they share something in common, do I know what that is? No.

Why do I want to know? I just can't stand them sitting there staring into each others eyes like some chick flick!

Anyways, we went to Kaito's house for the party. There was a bunch of food out and we played games, like 'Just Dance' all night. Rui and Len left some time during the middle of the party, nobody besides me seemed to notice.

I don't know why, but I followed them. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I could tell they enjoy each others company. They seemed to be telling each other stories and making jokes every so often. Once Len got back to his apartment, Rui was still with him, I could tell they were both surprised. They walked into apartments right next to each others.

I decided to go home after that. I got home greeted everyone like usual and went to my room. I fell onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think.

God Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I got home, Lily and Mayu were already there waiting for me. They had this creepy smile on their faces, I could tell that they wanted something. I had to ask.

"Umm, Lily-nee, Mayu-chan, did you need something?"

"Len, you walked home with a pretty girl." Lily said accusingly.

"That was just Rui-chan, nothing to freak out about."

"Well Rui did turn 14 recently Lily. I guess it makes sense." Mayu complied.

"Fine, you win this time Len..."

I gave a nervous laugh. I walked to my room to finish all the homework that had been piled up because of me missing school. I really need to stop ending up in the hospital, it's gonna effect my grades.

Haha. No it's not.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey, Kagamine Len. You've been accepted into the Vocaloid program. Congratulations."

* * *

><p>I walked to school with Rui today, I swear, Rin tried to run me over on purpose this time. I don't know what her problem's been these days.<p>

I really don't want to go to her house for the science project today. Oh! I can just invite her to _my _apartment. I mean, the project is there anyways, I won't have to make 2 stops, and she already knows where it is, *cough* She snuck in *cough*.

Rin was really distant all day, she wasn't reacting to anything going on around her.

"Akita-san. Akita-san? Hello, Akita-san?" I said as I waved my hand in her face. After a few minutes she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and just stared at me.

"Um, Akita-san, what's up? You were just staring into space for 10 minutes. School is over now."

"Oh...why are you still here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you to come by my place for the science project tonight. I am _really _not in the mood for going to your house."

"Ok, I'll meet you after you get out of work then."

"Great. See you later Akita-san." I turned and ran. I wasted 10 minutes trying to get Rin's attention, I'm not letting that be the excuse I give to IA.

* * *

><p><em>After Work<em>

I changed out of my uniform, I walked out the front door of the cafe and was greeted by Rin standing there.

"Hey Akita-san, did you wait long?"

"Not at all, I was just about to walk in to get you."

"Great, let's go Akita-san."

"About that..."

"What?"

"We're friends, but we still call each other by our last names."

"I guess it _is _kinda weird. So you want me to call you by your first name?"

"Well, can I call you by _your _first name?"

"I have no problem with it."

"Fine, then Len-san."

"Yeah, let's start there, Rin-san."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Len's Apartment<em>

I opened the door to see a panicking Onee-san.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Code 11 Len! Code 11!"

"Rin-san, wait here. I'll be back soon." She looked confused, but nodded.

I walked into the living room to see Mayu sitting with a guy who looked her age, he had his arm around her.

"Hi, I'm Kagamine Len, Mayu's older brother. Who're you?" I said in the most friendly voice I could at that moment.

"The name's Leon. You got a problem with me?"

"Not yet...I just wanted to meet you."

"Yeah, I bet your ass. Anyways, why'd you leave your girl outside? You scared I'm gonna steal her from you?"

This guy's life is going to end early.

"Mayu, go to your room, as of now, you are not allowed to be in a 20 meter range of Leon-san."

"Ok, Onii-chan." She stood up and walked away.

"What the hell man! I just knew you were gonna be like this! Ok, so do you have a problem with me?! Huh!?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." I said with the most menacing voice I've ever used.

I know one thing, this guy doesn't deserve to live on the same _planet _as Mayu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I waited outside the door for a while, I pressed up against the door to try to listen in. I heard muffled voices, until I heard a scream come from a voice that I'd never heard before.

Seconds later, a body smashes threw the window and falls off the porch. Obviously thrown.

The guy was blonde, both of his eyes were swollen, his lip was bashed, his right arm and left leg were bent in weird angles. As well as broken in half.

The door slowly opened to reveal Len, I started to believe what he said in the hospital, he would overthrow hell with just that look on his face.

"Ok then, Leon. Give me 3 reasons I shouldn't send you to the dimension between Heaven and Hell right now."

"Mayu will miss me. You'll be put in jail. And you'll have to live with the guilt of murder."

"Here are your replies. Mayu won't miss you. I won't be put in jail if nobody has evidence of your body. And I already have the weights of a few lives I've thrown over my shoulder."

"Holy shit, you're insane! Lady over there! Run while you can!"

"Eh, whatever. Come on, I'll carry you to the hospital. Stay with my sisters in the meantime Rin-san." He turned around and gave me a smile like nothing happened. He picked up the guy and slung him over his shoulder. Poor kid couldn't even resist.

I walked into the apartment, not knowing what to expect next. Now I know for sure, that demonic aura runs in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Well that was...something.<strong>

**Rin: What the heck did you just write Gold?**

**Gold: Oh that? I did pretty much the same thing when my cousin was dating a douchebag.**

**Len: We men need to protect our siblings from scumbag motherf***ers like that.**

**Rin: You guys are crazy.**

**Gold&Rin&Len: See you next time.**


	11. Casual Family Time?

**God, this took a long time to get around to. I don't think I'm going to use -san -chan -kun anymore. It gets confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 11: Casual Family Time?

**Rin's POV**

Len's sisters were...unique. They were different from other people, much like Len.

Now if they only had different traits, instead of the _same _traits being tossed around like a grenade.

Kagamine Lily, hyper-active, optismist, has a sweet side, and is over-protective of her brother.

Kagamine Mayu, Quiet, day-dreamer, has a sweet side, and is over-protective of her brother.

Kagamine Len, Moderate Speech(Now anyways), day-dreamer, has a sweet side, and is over-protective of his sisters.

Can you see the pattern here?

Lily was currently talking about...I have no idea. I'm just sitting here with an awkward smile on my face while tuning her out.

Mayu was playing a video game on a PS VITA, I wasn't sure which one though. Then she glanced over at me.

"Is this you?" She said in a cute but monotone voice.

"Excuse me?"

"This is you." She turned the screen on the PS VITA to show me she was playing Project DIVA F. How cursor was hovering over my character.

"Yes, it _is _me."

"I heard Onii-chan was going to be in the next one..."

I choked on my water. "W-what?"

"You didn't hear? Onii-chan was accepted into the program a _while _ago. Where do you think he goes off to every weekend?"

"I guess it makes sense..."

"*Cough* Dense *Cough*"

"Hey I heard th-" *Click*

"I'm home!"

Finally, you've got some explaining to do Kagamine...

"Hey Mayu. I picked up some stuff for you on the way back. Your birthday _is _coming up. You forgot didn't you?"

"Wait, oh yeah! May 6th. What did you get me?" Her previous monotone voice was replaced by one with lots of emotion and excitement. The cold personality was just an act to drive me away!?

"Well..." He pulled out a big GameStop bag and placed it on the floor. "Go ahead."

Mayu jumped over the couch and took a big box out of the bag. It was a Playstation 4.

"Onii-chan, where did you get all the money for this?"

"Well, I just recently got my paycheck from Vocaloid. So why not?"

"Onii-chan you're the best." She hugged him. This looked just like the siblings in anime. I swear, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Onee-san, don't be so down, I got you something too." Lily's eyes lit up and she ran across the room. I had no idea what Lily was interested in, so I watched secretly.

Len pulled out a Swiss Army knife with a sheathe and everything.

"Len! How'd you know?"

"Well, this is the 1985 model. I know it was the only one you didn't have because of it's rarity."

This is the weirdest family gathering ever. Once again, I just sat there.

* * *

><p>It was already 7:00PM by the time Len got back, so we only had 1 hour to work. If it could even be considered work.<p>

Most of it was a blur. Len ran around the room at a million miles per hour. I couldn't even make out his form, he was just a blur of yellow as he dashed around the room.

I couldn't even remember most of it. I remember him telling me he was finished. I left and went home.

The only thing I could think of was, _were they always like that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Rin's been acting weird lately. She's stopped trying to run me over on the way to school.

She doesn't get mad when I get in fights.

She sleeps in class. Yet, she's still at spot #2 of class.

I've gotta find out what's troubling her. I mean, really. Rin, sleeping in class, if I told anyone else, they wouldn't believe me.

'Len, you really _have _gone insane. I _knew it._'

'No, no! I'm not insane! Trust me!'

'Police, take him away!'

'No, I'm innocent! I just saw Rin sleeping in class. That's all!'

'Rin would _never _sleep in class. Confine him to the **_asylum._**'

'No, anywhere, but there! Rin _really is _sleeping in class.'

'Scratch that last remark. Have Kagamine Len **EXECUTED.'**

'No!'

Wow, when did _that _start happening to me? Stupid Lily and her soap operas.

For a girl who has a knife collection, she's surprisingly feminine.

I'm going to stop thinking about this too much before I somehow get Multi-Personality Syndrome. If I don't have it already.

Great. I make myself feel _so _much better about my self now. *Cough* Sarcasm *Cough*.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Sorry, this is a short chapter. It was more of a place holder you know?<strong>

**Rin: We understand.**

**Len: I don't get why we need it.**

**Gold: To move the story along.**

**Rin&Len: Oh.**

**Gold: Well, anyways...**

**All: See you next time.**


	12. Gomenesai

**Won't be updating for a while. Sorry.**

**Yeah, I haven't exactly been faithful to this story. You guys can adopt it if you want. I've been working on a bunch of others things on other accounts and stuff. So Yeah. I'm cheating on this story. I'm not proud of it, but I am...**


End file.
